


Ирландский гость

by berries_eater



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berries_eater/pseuds/berries_eater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Митчелл прилетает в Новую Зеландию, чтобы начать новую жизнь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Часть 1  
Андерс Джонсон прогуливался в аэропорту и последними словами клял новозеландские авиалинии (так, что икалось даже не новозеландским). Потому что его доконала путаница с этими пересадками в самых непредсказуемых местах земного шара. Чтобы долететь из точки А в весьма удаленную от нее точку В, требовалось еще посетить некие произвольные точки С, D и тому подобное до конца алфавита и далее бранными буквосочетаниями...

Таким образом Дон уже трое суток не могла достичь родного Окленда из-за переносов пересадочных рейсов, а он последние двое суток занимался исключительно тем, что просиживал штаны в зале ожидания или в пробках в сторону аэропорта и от оного. И из-за этого летел ко всем чертям крупный многообещающий проект.

\- Господи, Дон, ну откуда, откуда у тебя в Ирландии завелись кузины...

Со ожидаемой стороны, наконец, показался поток пассажиров и Андерс, больше уже даже с негодованием, чем с облегчением, узрел знакомую светлую прическу. Дон шла, весело переговариваясь с высоким симпатичным молодым мужчиной, но даже по ее лицу было видно, что этот многодельный перелет ее очень измотал.

\- Ох, Андерс! Ты меня все-таки встречаешь, спасибо! Матерь божья, как же я рада наконец оказаться в Окленде! Ты не представляешь, как я устала, еле иду. Надеюсь, у тебя хватит человеческого милосердия дать мне завтра отгул.  
\- Но с послезавтра придется развить бурную деятельность, тот проект почти развалился. И кстати привет, тоже рад тебя наконец-то увидеть!  
\- Знакомься, это мистер Митчелл, мой товарищ по несчастью, но коренной ирландец, он очень скрасил мне этот кошмарный перелет. Джон, знакомьтесь - это мой неподражаемый шеф мистер Джонсон.  
Андерс и жгучий брюнет в толстовке и джинсах, выглядящий немногим свежее Дон, с дежурными улыбками пожали друг другу руки, после чего Джонсон, подхватив у Дон багаж, развернулся к выходу.

 

Доставив Дон домой, Андерс уселся за руль и нахмурился. Он чувствовал себя таким вымотанным после этих двух суток, что ехать в офис не хотелось от слова совсем, но и домой было ехать еще рановато. И тогда он, запарковав машину у дома, пешком отправился в ближайший паб, решив, что развлекаться более культурно у него нет ни сил, ни желания. А слегка нажраться и забыться в объятиях какой-нибудь симпатичной цыпочки — такой отдых Андерсу сейчас подходил как нельзя лучше.

Впрочем, до цыпочек дело в этот раз не дошло, потому что у стойки обнаружилась внезапно знакомая темноволосая голова.  
\- Мистер Митчелл, если я не ошибаюсь, - Андерс уселся на соседний стул, с удивлением узрев напротив ирландца чашку крепкого кофе, - как-то не ожидал вас здесь встретить. Думал вы уже в гостинице, душ приняли и десятый сон смотрите...  
Парень поднял немного замученный взгляд и даже улыбнулся. Улыбка у него была очень теплая.  
\- О, добрый вечер... Да, видите ли, я несколько стеснен в средствах, мистер Джонсон, гостиница мне сейчас не очень по карману, планировал снять хостел или комнату, но с этим у меня что-то тоже не клеится, - и он кивнул на газету частных объявлений, лежащую на стойке. - Простите что гружу вас своими проблемами, думаю, что-то все-таки найдется, сейчас только передохну немного и начну обзванивать варианты.  
Андерс минуту раздумывал о чем-то, немного отстранено. Этот парень ему чем-то неуловимо понравился, Джонсона тянуло к нему. Списав это на благодарность за Дон, Андерс пожал плечами, а затем предложил:  
\- А может, поехали ко мне? День у меня сегодня был отвратный, скучный и муторный, а если устроить мужские посиделки на двоих, вечер может стать не таким уж бездарным — выпьем пива, закажем пиццы, вымоешься, выспишься нормально, а там и жилье какое подходящее найдется. Вон брату моему все время требуется третий сосед.  
\- Ох... - сказал ирландец, - мне так неудобно...  
\- Да что там неудобного, можешь счесть это благодарностью, что не дал моей незаменимой секретарше сгинуть в пучинах аэропортов. Не против, что я на ты?  
\- Нормально, - улыбнулся брюнет, - как же кстати я тебя встретил, уставший я как собака...  
\- Вперед, в холостяцкий приют богов, - Андерс указал на дверь, и они с новоявленным приятелем покинули пивную, так и не выпив ни капли спиртного.

 

Они сидели уже довольно давно, смотрели бейсбол, жевали теплую пиццу и наливались пивом. Когда они только зашли, Андерс сразу отправил ирландца в ванную, а сам позвонил в пиццерию. А когда тот вышел, с одним полотенцем вокруг бедер, невольно восхитился. Тот был сложен как Аполлон. «А это еще что за новости», - подумал Андерс недоуменно, отмечая, что на брюнета у него образовался стояк.

Между возможностью немедленно отправиться в кровать или сперва поесть, брюнет выбрал второе, залезая с ногами на диван и прихватывая огромный сочный кусок из коробки. Андерс шелкнул пробкой и протянул ему пиво. Митчелл принял бутылку и отсалютовал ему, произнеся тост «за рай на земле». Андерс, хихикая, отпил, и они разговорились. Оказалось, Митчелл вынужден был уехать из Ирландии, желательно подальше и выбрал для этого Новую Зеландию. Но оплата перелета съела большую часть его скудных сбережений, поэтому здесь ему нужно будет устроиться на работу, чтобы хоть как-то начать обживаться на новом месте. На вопросы о причинах — он пожал плечами и сказал, что обстоятельства вынудили, не углубляясь в подробности, а Джонсон не стал допытываться, какое ему дело в конце концов.

 

Чувствуя себя уже порядочно запьяневшим, Андерс вдруг резко сменил тему разговора, поинтересовавшись в лоб:  
\- Митчелл, а тебе когда-нибудь нравились парни?  
Получил в ответ почему-то крайне смущенный взгляд. А потом продолжил свою мысль:  
\- Мне вот никогда в жизни, до сегодняшнего дня, - и с вызовом посмотрел в глаза брюнету, тот смешался и покраснел, - но это я не к тому, что ты мне нравишься, ты не подумай, - закончил он неожиданно, - так чего-то на ум взбрело, один эпизод сегодня был.  
\- А-а, - односложно отозвался Митчелл, - ох, что-то меня уже выключает, - посетовал он, разведя руками, - покажешь где у тебя тут можно упасть?  
\- Вообще-то кровать одна, в спальне, но я предлагаю тебе упасть туда, потому что на этом диване ты нормально не поместишься. Спать со мной под боком конечно удовольствие не рядовое, но обещаю пинаться мало и храпеть тихо. Согласен?  
\- Да я что-то даже робею, после твоих сегодняшних откровений, - усмехнулся Митчелл.  
\- Да уж и пошутить нельзя, - заворчал Андерс.  
Ощущение того, что он ни капли не шутил, наполняли его сознание какими-то пьянящими пузырьками, как от шампанского.  
Часть 2  
…..

Да, Митчелл понимал, что дальше так продолжаться не может. Оставаясь среди себе подобных, он неминуемо сорвется, и выход был только один — сбежать, уйти от этой круговой поруки. Они подталкивают его пить кровь, а он подталкивает их. Изоляция — это то, что может сработать, он знал по опыту. Но в родных местах покоя ему не дадут, это он уже понимал, зато был выход — уехать. Только на сей раз не в Европу, слишком за сто лет в мире поменялись понятия о масштабах путешествий - Европа однозначно теперь не входила в понятие «уехать далеко». И тогда он решил совершить маленькое безумство и податься в антиподы. Никто не отговаривал его, потому что он просто никому так и не сказал, куда едет. Цены на авиабилеты его несколько подкосили, но он отважно протянул кредитку - там хватит. Правда почти ничего не останется, а он будет в чужой стране. «Ну и наплевать, - подумал Митчелл, - на месте разберусь». А сев в самолет, он вдруг почувствовал свободу и предвкушение чего-то очень хорошего. И почти сразу же разговорился со своей соседкой — которая, как ни удивительно, тоже летела именно в Окленд — специально их что ли рядом посадили?

Из аэропорта в город Митчелла привез автобус. Он купил газету с объявлениями, предложений по жилью было негусто, но все-таки кое-что. Его попутчица, Дон, оставила ему визитку, настоятельно попросив звонить, если только у него будут хоть малейшие проблемы с обустройством в Окленде. Но беспокоить эту милую женщину Митчеллу хотелось в последнюю очередь. Она и так выдала ему, пока они коротали часы ожидания, целый ворох весьма полезной для него информации, о том с чего начать.

Например, поехать в этот симпатичный район ему посоветовала именно она, охарактеризовав его как спокойный и приличный. Все бы ничего, но этот проклятый перелет слишком его измотал. Конечно, он не человек, но это вовсе не означает, что он сверхчеловек и способен после трех суток, проведенных почти без сна, на бодрую и непринужденную деятельность.

Сообразив, что еще немного, и его начнет выключать буквально на ходу, ирландец решил дать себе небольшую передышку. Заглянул в ближайший бар и заказал себе большую чашку крепкого кофе. Предстояло все-таки сперва найти себе постель и крышу над головой, а вырубаться уже потом. Сейчас он посидит, передохнет, выпьет кофе, позвонит по этим объявлениям, согласится на все что угодно и, наконец, поедет спать.

Пока он пил кофе, ему вспомнился забавный парень, который встречал Дон в аэропорту. Такой недовольный и в то же время чем-то неуловимо симпатичный. Светлые волосы, светлый пиджак на футболку (похоже он редко их сочетает, судя по тому, что потянулся поправить воображаемый галстук, после того, как пожал ему руку). Рукопожатие у него было короткое, энергичное. Но вообще, он, Митчелл, новозеландца совершенно не заинтересовал. И ирландец поймал себя на странной мысли, что жалеет об этом. Еще раз хмыкнул, вспомнив, пронзительно голубые глаза случайного знакомца, поболтал ложечкой в кофе, и тут его хлопнули по плечу, а знакомый, но совершенно неожиданный голос произнес: «Мистер Митчелл, если я не ошибаюсь».  
Джон провернул голову, встретился взглядом с теми самыми голубыми глазами, которые только что вспоминал, и уголки губ невольно поползли вверх. А спустя две минуты этот неугомонный Андерс уже звал его к себе. Митчелл напомнил себе, что собирался согласиться на все что угодно. А такое все что угодно — определенно было одним из лучших, если вообще возможных.

Он тебе просто нравится, сказал себе Митчелл, пока следовал вдоль квартала за энергичным блондином. Нравится? О чем это я?..

 

Достигнув квартиры гостеприимного новозеландца, Митчелл понял, что это божественно. Что? Да решительно все! Это была божественная ванна, божественная пицца, божественное пиво, диван, бейсбол и вообще все ощущения от вечера помещались в это претенциозное слово. Парень, Андерс, оказался болтлив, ехиден и нелюбопытен, и Митчелл счел его буквально идеальным собеседником в своей ситуации. Он так расслабился, болтал, смотрел как Андерс пьет пиво, ржет над вспомнившимся анекдотом, провожает бодрым возгласом удачную подачу. И понимал, что ему хорошо как давно не было, он даже осмелился подумать — хорошо как никогда. «Да, он мне определенно нравится", - мечтательно сощурившись, подумал Митчелл. И тут Андерс, поймав его взгляд, спросил нравятся ли ему парни. Митчелл откровенно растерялся и очень смутился, потому что на данный момент однозначно ответить не мог. До сегодняшнего дня мог, а вот сегодня этот ершистый блондин заронил в него какое-то чувство, и его с уверенностью можно было назвать симпатией, однако на ум первым приходило слово «влечение». Но Митчеллу не дали разобраться в чувствах, Джонсон все быстро свел в шутку, подозрительно поблескивая глазами. И, совершивший для себя в данный момент критическое нервное усилие, Митчелл внезапно ощутил, что его сию минуту вырубит.

Спальня хозяина, которую тот любезно предложил разделить, «провокатор несчастный», была уютно оформлена в темных тонах. Митчелл со стоном рухнул носом в подушку, и уже на грани сна смущенно ощутил, как Андерс укрывает его и подтыкает одеяло. «Спасибо, мамочка», - пробормотал он, ухмыляясь, и отключился...

 

….

Андерс, глядя на кудрявую макушку, почувствовал прилив умиления, который не остудило (а скорее подогрело) даже саркастическое замечание, которое гость отпустил заплетающимся языком, прежде чем засопеть в две дырки.

\- Ты совсем съехал с катушек, Джонсон, - проворчал Андерс себе под нос, собираясь в ванную, - укладывать в свою кровать здоровенного мужика, умильно укрывать его одеялком, теперь осталось на него только подрочить для полноты картины...  
Поняв, что последняя мысль ему даже нравится, Андерс со вздохом, пошел наливать себе виски. Известие о своей видимо бисексуальности без виски он осознавать отказывался.  
Примечание к части  
несколько слишком оос на взгляд автора.  
и автор честно не знает, есть ли в Новой Зеландии скипидар и, если что, извиняется %)  
он неожиданно приплелся, и вовсе не планировалось, что его будет так много))))  
Часть 3  
…..

Парень проспал почти девятнадцать часов. Отключился около десяти, а признаки жизни начал подавать ближе к пяти вечера. Джонсон к этому времени успел уехать в офис, оставив ему записку и запасной ключ, если надо будет выйти, и вернуться домой, найдя записку и ключ нетронутыми, а гостя все еще в объятиях Морфея.

По правде сказать, если бы он остался еще на денек, а то и недельку, Андерс был бы очень даже за. Но вот предложить... «Эй, парень, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы пожить у меня ближайшее время, мне адски понравилось делить с тобой кровать». Ну, да, как-то так... Андерс впервые пожалел, что не обзавелся в квартире еще одним, отдельным, спальным местом. Но с другой стороны, раз Митчелл так стеснен в средствах, может все-таки имеет смысл ему, ну, пока, перекантоваться здесь? А найдет работу... «Что-то я и правда веду себя как мамочка великовозрастного разгильдяя, прикидывая как бы его обустроить. Вот проснется и вытурю, нехрен тут», - с раздражением подумал Джонсон.

Митчелл проснулся, Андерс услышал возню, заглянул в комнату. Его гость сидел на краю кровати, подперев подбородок ладонью, а другой тер лоб.  
\- Митч? - спросил Джонсон, - ты как, выспался?  
\- Ага, - ответил тот сиплым голосом, поднимая на новозеландца совершенно красные глаза, а потом жутко раскашлялся.  
\- О... - сказал Андерс.  
\- Черт, - просипел гость, - прости, я свалю сегодня же, продуло наверное, я очень замерз в последний перелет, у окна сидел, но я не знал, что я подвержен...  
Андерс шагнул ближе и с недовольным видом коснулся ладонью лба ирландца. Тот пылал.  
\- Охренел что ли, куда ты свалишь?? Быстро лег.  
\- Да, мамочка, - ответил ирландец с уже привычной интонацией.  
\- Я тебе еще за ту мамочку не отвесил пинка, и вот снова ты так жалок, что возмездие придется отложить... Блин, у меня в аптечке только скипидар и презервативы...  
\- А скипидар почему??  
\- Чтоб ты спросил... Черт, страховки у тебя нет, как я понимаю...  
\- Нет.  
\- Лег, накрылся, в пододеяльник не сморкаться... пойду Дон позвоню, я в этих простудах ни черта не смыслю.  
\- Я не сморкаюсь в твой пододеяльник, - оскорбленно ответил Митчелл, - я вообще никуда не сморкаюсь, если ты видишь.  
Андерс сделал ему жест замолчать, чтобы не мешал телефонному разговору. Ирландец обиженно улегся, и повернулся к нему спиной.

 

\- Прямо скипидаром?? Про мед и лимон я понял, меда нет, лайм был, сойдет? Ромашка? Я похож на садовода?.. О! Донзи ты чудо, да, жду тебя с нетерпением...  
Андерс повернулся и с неудовольствием посмотрел на спину ирландца.  
\- Донзи сказала, что выезжает, чтобы я нашел тебе шарф, заварил чай с лимоном и натер спину скипидаром. Презервативы, сказала, отложить до лучших времен...  
Тот повернулся и посмотрел на него скептически:  
\- Скипидаром? Ты издеваешься? Дон не могла такого посоветовать, она гуманная женщина.  
\- Ничего не знаю про ее гуманизм, сказала, что если хочешь поправиться, надо тебя срочно растереть этой дрянью, она согревающая...  
\- Я что, все еще недостаточно горячий?  
\- Это от кашля.  
\- А презервативы отложить до лучших времен? Так и сказала?  
\- А что, ты думаешь, не откладывать?  
\- Ты готов помочь мне пропотеть что ли?  
\- А ты не против?  
\- А я должен быть за? - они смерили друг друга сердитыми взглядами, - Так что, - Митчелл снова закашлялся и все-таки шмыгнул носом, - Дон так и сказала про гондоны?  
\- Ну, наверняка сказала бы, если бы я ее спросил...  
\- Враль. Со скипидаром это тоже твоя дурацкая шуточка, даже не надейся, что я поверил.  
\- Ну и зря, сам у нее спросишь. Я б на твоем месте не привередничал, и вообще, я тебя приютил, а ты ведешь себя как свинья, такое впечатление, будто я тебе кругом должен.  
\- Хорошо, понял, пойду собираться! - Митчел снова спустил ноги с кровати.  
\- Лежать! Ты что, хочешь, чтобы Дон меня пристукнула, что выгнал тебя больного из квартиры?  
\- А я должен спокойно лежать и слушать про свинью?  
\- Еще желательно и соглашаться при этом.  
\- Ты просто невыносим, и ты обещал мне шарф и лайм.  
\- Только после скипидара!  
\- Ладно, - Митчелл чувствовал себя так отвратительно, что сдался, даже за грудиной немного побаливало, вот тебе и вампирское здоровье, все в этой Новой Зеландии вверх тормашками, начиная с ее жителей, - но если это твоя шутка, ты пожалеешь об этом...  
\- Откуда ты взялся на мою голову, лохматое чудовище??? Лежать, я сказал. Теперь пока Дон лично не проконтролирует, что у тебя упала температура, мою квартиру ты не покинешь, иначе она меня пристукнет сразу, а тебя потом найдет и тоже, выговор сделает.

 

Андерс приволок флакончик с сомнительным содержимым, и покрутил в воздухе пальцем, веля повернуться на живот. Митчелл, у которого до кучи разболелась еще и голова, подчинился. Тело впервые за сто лет на его памяти выбрасывало такие коники.  
Митчелл задрал майку, и в горле у Андерса стало сухо. «Не пялься на него как баран», приказал себе Андерс.  
Митчелл почувствовал резкий запах, а потом ладони. Андерс натирал ему спину вдоль хребта и под лопатками. Кроме запаха, который заставил ирландца поморщиться, ничего особо ужасного не случилось, а вскоре и правда стал ощущаться прогревающий эффект, и дышать стало как будто немножко легче. Ирландец даже ощутил, что задремывает под ласковыми ладонями своего белокурого благодетеля.  
\- Эй, Митч, ты в порядке? - спросил тот обеспокоенно.  
\- А? - отозвался брюнет, - а, да, ты так приятно меня натираешь, мне правда получше, я задремал.  
\- Я думал тебе хуже... Уф, ладно, хватит с тебя скипидара... - Митчелл натянул футболку. Андерс помог ему замотаться в самый теплый из найденных шарфов, а сверху накинул еще и плед. Ирландец теперь сидел на кровати, в полосатом шарфе, завернутый в большой клетчатый плед с ногами, и держал чашку с чаем двумя руками.  
Андерс чокнулся с ним флакончиком от скипидара:  
\- Что, полегчало? А ты не верил, может и внутрь примешь? Дон порекомендовала.  
\- Ага, щас, уже бегу...  
\- Соображаешь, значит порядок...  
\- А ты думал меня развезло?  
\- А тебя развезло?  
\- А тебе это интересно?  
\- Иди в задницу.  
\- Прямо в твоем шарфе?  
\- Ну, если в одном шарфе...  
Раздался звонок в дверь. Андерс еще раз кинул на расхворавшегося гостя возмущенный взгляд. Поймал его улыбку, и сам, не выдержав, фыркнул.  
\- Спасибо, - вдруг сказал Митчелл, - мне правда немного легче.  
Дернув плечами, дескать, да, ерунда, Андерс отправился открывать дверь Дон.

…..

\- Господи, Андерс, где ты его нашел?  
\- Ты не поверишь дорогуша, в соседнем баре.  
\- Я про шарф. Обнаружить тебя в обществе мистера Митчелла, конечно, удивительно, но зная тебя... Джон! Вы же обещали связаться со мной, если будут трудности..  
\- До трудностей не дошло, ваш шеф спас меня вчера, накормил и разрешил заночевать, а захворал я только сегодня, сам не знаю, что со мной. Мы не должны были вас беспокоить, вы наверное еще не отдохнули толком...  
\- Джон, молчите, с таким горлом вам и разговаривать-то нельзя. Андерс, смотри, я привезла все необходимое. Если до завтра температура сильно не снизится, придется везти Джона к врачу.  
\- Нет! - произнесли оба мужчины хором.  
\- И почему я предвидела, что вы так скажете? - покачала головой Дон. Через полчаса у Андерса уже голова шла кругом от указаний, а тумбочка около Митчелловой подушки была плотно заставлена ассортиментом ближайшей аптеки.

 

Джонсон не выдержал.  
\- Дон, дорогая, - он пристально посмотрел девушке в глаза, - мы все поняли, давай ты уже поедешь домой и там как следует отдохнешь скажем еще дня два.  
Дон резко осеклась на полуслове.  
\- Хорошо Андерс, как скажешь, увидимся в офисе?  
\- Умница, до встречи тогда.  
А еще через пять минут хлопнула входная дверь, к которой Андерс привалился спиной, потирая лоб.

Митчелл в пледе замаячил в дверях спальни.  
\- Как тебе это удалось? - с любопытством спросил он.  
\- Талант у меня такой, - ответил Андерс, - и кстати, я совсем забыл про самое главное лекарство, думаю нам оно обоим не повредит.  
Он отправился на кухню и извлек из бара бутылку виски.  
\- Хорошая идея, - сипло проговорил Митчелл, и придерживая плед рукой, полез в кухонный шкафчик за стаканами, - И даже ирландский? - порадовался он, разглядев бутылку.  
\- Да уж не скипидар, - хмыкнул Андерс.

Они отпили божественного напитка. Андерс посмотрел стакан на свет:  
\- Так что, - спросил он, - тебе нравятся парни?  
\- А тебе?  
\- Я первый спросил.  
\- Парни нет, - пожал плечами брюнет, - ты нравишься...  
\- То есть я типа не парень?  
\- Ты сам-то ответишь?  
\- Та же фигня, приятель, та же фигня.  
Андерс потупился, а когда поднял голову Митчелл был совсем близко.  
\- И что же мы будем делать? - выдохнул он совсем без голоса.  
Джонсон стесненно пожал плечами.  
\- Я никогда не клеил парней... Тем более у себя дома, сопливых и пахнущих скипидаром...  
\- Ах-ты! - Митчелл схватил его за затылок и заставил смотреть в глаза, потом медленно опустил взгляд на губы Андерса и сглотнул. Резко отпустил новозеланца. Залпом выпил свой оставшийся виски, запахнулся в плед поплотнее и побрел в спальню. Андерс прихватил бутылку, стаканы, пресловутый лайм и пошел за ним. Сгрузил лекарства Дон на пол и поставил все принесенное на тумбочку.  
\- Еще по одной? - спросил.  
\- Было бы неплохо, - кивнул Митчелл.  
Часть 4  
…..

Они все-таки нажрались. Нажрались совершенно безобразно.  
\- Что же нам делать с пьяным матросом, укрепить его якорным тросом?.. - раздавалось из спальни ближе к ночи.  
Андерс, сидящий на кровати по-турецки, допил свой стакан и заржал, нагибаясь вперед. В конце концов он все-таки свалился, и улегся на боку, вытягиваясь, рядом с ирландцем. Тот полулежал, опираясь на подушку, искоса глядя на хозяина, и хитро усмехался. От алкоголя шла кругом голова, зато исчезли почти все симптомы болезни.  
\- Черт, я совершенно пьян, - пробормотал новозеландец, и, потянувшись, плюхнул руку на живот Митчу, - хочу тебя обнять, даже несмотря на скипидар.  
\- Чертовски лестно, знаешь ли, - отозвался тот, впрочем, руку убрать не попросил, а даже положил свою сверху. Андерс подполз ближе и уткнулся ему в плечо носом, обнимая крепче.  
\- Я почему-то так рад, что встретил тебя, - невнятно сказал он, не поднимая головы, - давай ты останешься у меня жить и будешь работать моим плюшевым медведем?..  
\- Ты возмутительно пьян, - промурчал Митчелл, устраивая его поудобнее.  
\- Да уж, трезвый я тебе скорее всего предложу убираться на все четыре стороны, а потом начну страдать...  
\- Прям страдать? - открыл один глаз ирландец, Андерс ухом уже улегся ему на грудь и его рыжеватая макушка была под самым носом.  
\- Ну, немножечко... Я же мачо, много страдать мне не положено...  
\- Боже, ты такой смешной... - Митчелл закатил глаза, а потом снова посмотрел на макушку.  
Оказалось, Андерс повернул голову и теперь смотрит на него снизу вверх.  
\- А ты такой красивый... блять, у меня ж раньше не вставало на мужиков, - прошептал Джонсон.  
Митчелл поднял брови.  
\- Ну ты и пошляк... Хотя спасибо, конечно... - он еще подумал немного, - Вообще-то, за такое я бы врезал не раздумывая, но ты... - в пьяной голове шумело, мир немножко двоился и казался нереальным, а Андерс наоборот был такой осязаемый и близкий, Митчелл вздохнул и наклонился, соединяя их губы, всего на секунду. Андерс по-кошачьи зажмурился и вдохнул носом, и чуть потянулся к нему, делая поцелуй немного дольше.  
\- Так ты согласен быть моим плюшевым медведем?  
\- Если я тебя трахну, это считается?  
\- Возможно, но я рассчитывал наоборот...  
\- С этим будет сложнее... Чертовы антиподы... У вас воздух здесь что ли такой... Новость за новостью. Я понятия не имел, что вампиры вообще болеют... Ну, заболел ладно, но еще и ориентацию сменить за один день? Это не слишком по-твоему??  
\- Вампиры? В каком смысле вампиры?  
Митчелл на минуту замолк, поняв что по пьяни проговорился. Но потом вздохнул.  
\- Не бойся, я в завязке...  
\- Ты вампир??? - Андерс, щуря пьяные глаза, отстранился от него с притворным ужасом, - Лучше бы ты сказал, что ты живой лепрекон.  
Поняв, что новозеландец ему нисколько не поверил, Митчелл вздохнул, решив, что обратить все в шутку и впрямь будет проще. И раскрыл объятия:  
\- Иди, укушу...  
\- Но-но, - ответил Андерс, - я люблю когда со мной ласково. Даже если ты лохматый лепреконский вампир! - но под бок вернулся, а потом, чуть повернувшись, сам потянулся к губам ирландца.  
Когда их губы соприкоснулись, блондин подался ближе и скользнул языком между губ Митчелла. Тот не стал возражать, а только обнял его крепче, отвечая. Они целовались медленно и влажно, ощущая вкус выпитого виски.  
\- Ччерт, - выдохнул Андерс, отстраняясь, - у меня опять на тебя стояк, это все твои ирландские флюиды, сделал из меня гея за два дня, сволочь, ммм, - и новозеландец потерся о бедро коварного носителя ирландских флюидов.  
Митчелл вздохнул и закатил глаза. А потом поймал руку Андерса и положил на одеяло, так чтобы ладонь оказалась напротив его паха. Джонсон только хмыкнул, почувствовав, что совсем не одинок в своих желаниях, а потом сорвано застонал, ощутив руку, приласкавшую его самого.  
Митчелл расстегнул ему джинсы и сжал член, второй рукой сгребая его за затылок и увлекая в страстный глубокий поцелуй. Целоваться с парнем для Андерса было совершенно в новинку, но Митчелл так его заводил, что даже новые ощущения не мешали, а только усиливали возбуждение. Уже, чувствуя приближающийся оргазм, он наконец пролез под одеяло и сунул руку ирландцу в трусы, стискивая его член и обводя большим пальцем головку... Митчеллу перехватило дыхание, он выпустил его губы и запрокинул голову, выплескиваясь на руку новозеландца, а потом стиснул член Андерса в отместку. И Андерс, вскрикнув, тоже кончил...

….

Утро началось как-то совсем непристойно.  
Андерс разлепил глаза, и сразу же закрыл их обратно, сморщившись от резанувшей боли.  
Кожу на животе тянуло. Ощупав себя, не открывая глаз, Андерс понял, что уснул в одежде и без одеяла, но джинсы у него при этом расстегнуты, трусы спущены и сам он перемазан в засохшей сперме. Рядом на кровати завозились. Андерс приоткрыл для верности только один глаз и то совсем немного, подскочил на кровати с матом и тут же со стоном лег обратно, пряча свою бедную голову под подушку...

\- Какого черта произошло? - раздалось из-под подушки.  
Митчелл, который неплохо выспался, почти уже не чувствовал симптомов болезни, только легкую жажду после выпитого, пожал плечами...  
\- Кажется мы нажрались и почти трахнулись, - невозмутимо сказал он, нашаривая у кровати бутылку минералки, любезно принесенную для больного заботливой Дон, отвернул пробку и отхлебнул.  
\- Оо, моя голова... - Из-под подушки выглянул один мутный голубой глаз, - ты чего такой свежий? Нажрались вдвоем, а похмелье все мне?  
\- Я ж тебе вчера говорил, вампиры не болеют, видимо нигде кроме Новой Зеландии, и похмелья у нас не бывает, к счастью, даже на вашей благословенной земле...  
\- А ну да, ты же чертов лепрекон, мать твою так, о боже, раз ты такой бодрый, сделай уже что-нибудь! Тебе нравится смотреть как я мучаюсь?  
\- Ладно уж, ты меня вчера так трогательно выхаживал, так что я твой должник...  
Митчел сполз с кровати и присел на корточки, копаясь в лекарственном изобилии. Болеутоляющие нашлись далеко не сразу, но к счастью, предусмотрительная Дон прихватила и их. Вытащив таблетку из блистера, Митчелл потряс страдающего блондина за плечо.  
\- Не тряси меня, забыл анекдот про кошечку, которая топала? - Андерс привстал, взял таблетку, заметно поморщившись, сунул ее в рот, Митчелл подал ему бутылку.  
\- Никогда не знал... Ты штаны или застегни, или сними уже что ли, выглядишь как пьянь.  
\- Я тебе потом расскажу, если захочешь, - мрачно сказал Андерс, - Еще он мне указывать будет, - сердито пробормотал он вслед за тем, все же стягивая штаны и забираясь под одеяло.  
Митчелл, ухмыляясь, подоткнул одеяло, а потом нагнулся и коротко поцеловал Андерса в губы. Андерс дернулся.  
\- Это я как должен понимать? - поинтересовался он.

Ирландец пожал плечами.  
\- Спасибо что приютил меня и выхаживал вчера больного.  
\- Своеобразная благодарность.  
\- Считаешь поцелуя недостаточно?  
\- У меня слишком трещит башка, для того, чтобы упражняться в подколках. Да, недостаточно, нет, минет ты мне сделаешь позже, а сейчас поди свари кофе, иначе я сдохну и благодарственный минет тебе придется делать кому-нибудь еще...  
Митчелла посетило веселое бешенство. Кем он себя возомнил, этот заносчивый белобрысый коротышка? Пупом земли??  
Андерс вжался в подушку, когда в трех сантиметрах от его лица чудовище, с абсолютно черными глазами, облизнув длинные клыки, поинтересовалось, уверен ли он насчет минета.

Потом парень отстранился, клыки втянулись, глаза снова стали нормальными и даже весело поблескивали. Он пожал плечами, глядя на белого как полотно хозяина, фыркнул и вышел из спальни.

 

От шока голова у Андерса почти прошла и в ней птицей билась только одна мысль: «Черт возьми, кого я привел в дом??» Он все еще приходил в себя, когда Митчелл снова зашел в спальню. Андерс вздрогнул и посмотрел на него с опасением.

\- Твой кофе, я не знал как ты любишь, подсластил, ничего? - спросил тот, ставя чашку у постели. - Может ты молока хочешь?  
\- Ты и правда чертов лепреконский вампир, мать твою? Я чуть не обосрался от твоих гребанных клыков. Ты ничего не хочешь объяснить? А еще лучше не объяснять, а свалить отсюда нахрен сейчас же и забыть сюда дорогу? - все еще дрожащим голосом проговорил Андерс.  
Митчелл вздохнул.  
\- Прости, ты разозлил меня, я в завязке и в общем не опасен. Я не хотел тебя так напугать. Да, конечно, я немедленно уйду и не стану тебя доставать. Спасибо тебе за все, - ответил он тихо. Пожал плечами, натянул джинсы, прихватил валяющуюся толстовку и ушел в прихожую.

 

Андерс некоторое время слушал, как он покашливает, видимо собирая в сумку то, что успел из нее достать. Андерса посетило сожаление. Он почему-то подумал о том, что даже номер телефона ирландца он не знает. Затем отхлебнул еще теплый кофе. Тот был вкуснейшим. Джонсон встал, потер еще ноющий лоб, и, пошатываясь, вышел в прихожую. Одетый в куртку Митчелл завязывал кроссовки.  
\- А покажи еще раз, - вдруг по-детски попросил Андерс.  
Митчел вскинул удивленный взгляд.  
\- Чего?  
\- Покажи клыки...  
Митчелл сглотнул, потом выпрямился, посмотрел Джонсону в глаза. Там было восторженное предвкушения ужастика, прямо как у подростка, и еще что-то, что Митчелл не понял.  
\- Лладно, - сказал он наконец, сосредоточился, моргнул, глаза его потемнели, а через несколько секунд начали удлиняться зубы.  
\- Ништяяк, - прошептал Андерс, - ты настоящий... Блять...  
Митчелл помотал головой, возвращаясь к обычному виду. Слегка развел руками, дескать, все, я пойду...  
Андерс, почти забыв про головную боль, подался к нему, преодолевая разделяющие их два шага, прижал к двери, и сбивчиво проговорив: «Бооже, я так тебя хочу, ты не представляешь», впился в его губы поцелуем...

Они стояли пошатываясь в прихожей, обнимались и обменивались мягкими поцелуями, глядя глаза в глаза.  
\- Ты передумал? Хочешь, чтобы я остался? - спросил брюнет.  
\- Да, хотя по поводу минета я еще однозначно не решил...  
\- Ты доиграешься...  
\- Я люблю поиграть. А еще ты варишь обалденный кофе...  
\- Ирландский же...  
\- М-м...


	2. Chapter 2

Андерс сам расстегнул на Митче куртку, а потом стянул ее и отбросил в сторону, а потом долго и сладко поцеловал того в шею. Ирландец глухо замычал. Ощущая, как ладони Андерса пробираются под толстовку, Митчелл понял, что плывет.  
\- Аандерс... - пробормотал он  
\- Сядь, - тот толкнул его на стул, и когда Митчелл не то сел, не то упал на мягкое сиденье, Джонсон опустился на корточки и стащил с него кроссовки, поднял голову и проговорил: - так ты не убежишь от меня сразу.  
\- Ты на самом деле чудовище и питаешься вампирами, не так ли? - сипло спросил Митчелл.  
\- Почти, - отозвался блондин и расстегнул ему джинсы.  
\- Э... - это то членораздельное, что Джон сумел вымолвить под хитрым и распутным взглядом синих глаз, не опуская которых, новозеландец лизнул ему член.  
\- Я тебя хочу, - сказал он, - хочу, чтобы ты был мой. Ты будешь?  
\- Бу-дуу..  
\- Такая покладистость заслуживает награды, - муркнул Андерс и коснулся кончиком языка дырочки уретры.  
\- Аумффф... - Митчелл схватил его за коротко постриженные волосы над ухом и дернул, непроизвольно пытаясь сделать ощущения не такими острыми, а потом, словно извиняясь, скользнул уже расслабленными пальцами за ухо блондина и погладил... Андерс ойкнул, а потом довольно выдохнул и пропустил головку между губ, пытаясь доставить ирландцу большее удовольствие. Выслушал долгий стон, выпустил головку и снова аккуратно лизнул, хитро глядя в уже затуманенные карие глаза.  
Митчелл приобнял его за плечи и потянул вверх на себя, увлекая в тягучий поцелуй, а Андерс порывисто ответил на его объятие, и они, не прекращая целоваться и гладить друг друга ладонями, сползли со стула прямо на пол прихожей.

Андерс запустил пальцы в густые кудряшки и с наслаждением покусывал чуть пухлые губы своего необычного любовника, прижимаясь к нему животом и ощущая, что возбуждение ирландца ничуть не меньше его собственного. А тот все-таки оказался сверху и уже стаскивал с Андерса трусы, ловя в кулак сразу оба члена и стискивая вокруг них пальцы.  
Андерс окончательно поплыл.  
\- Хочешь меня трахнуть? - пробормотал он заплетающимся языком Митчу в ухо.  
\- По-моему, это будет перебор... - услышал он в ответ такой же сбивающийся шепот.  
\- А по-моему, это будет в самый раз, только потом я тебя.  
\- А вот это точно перебор, - темноволосый парень даже отстранился. - И ты же сам говорил, что не гей.  
\- Послушай, тебе не все ли равно, - Андерс от некоторой обиды даже несколько охолонул.  
\- Конечно, не все равно, - удивленно отозвался Митчелл, продолжая водить подушечкой большого пальца по его щеке, как он делал только что во время поцелуя. - Мне не все равно, куда я свой член засовываю... Я думал у тебя также, да и вообще у всех...  
\- То есть я тебя не устраиваю для... твоего члена? - изогнул бровь Андерс.  
И был с рычанием снова завален на пол, укушен в шею и с таким рвением поцелован в губы, что едва не задохнулся...  
\- Причем здесь не устраиваешь? - отозвался Митчелл, отстранившись и восстанавливая дыхание.  
\- Можно, ты больше не будешь меня кусать? У меня все упало... - грустно констатировал Андерс.  
\- О, черт, извини, - смутился ирландец, - и ты меня устраиваешь, но я не пробовал делать этого с мужчинами и не думаю, что ты захочешь экспериментировать, я не прав?  
\- Еще как не прав, - отозвался блондин.  
Митчелл сдернул с Андерса трусы, уже и так болтающиеся в районе бедер, и развел ему ноги в стороны.  
\- Так? - спросил он неуверенно.  
\- А я откуда знаю... - утомленно отозвался Андерс, - вероятно, да...  
\- Может... эмм... сперва посмотрим в интернете?  
Андерс начал ржать, да так, что никак не мог остановиться, в конце концов и Митчелла тоже пробило на "хихи". И они пару минут просто, не сдерживаясь, хохотали, обнимаясь и утирая слезы. Когда смех поутих, обнаружилось, что Митчелл обнимает Андерса со спины. И они переглянувшись, опустились на пол снова, так и не размыкая объятий.  
\- Эй, - сказал Андерс, - получается это я твой плюшевый медведь?  
\- По-моему, ты плюшевый извращенец, - отозвался Митчелл, притираясь вплотную.  
\- То есть ты все-таки хочешь меня трахнуть, - Андерс снова плыл и голос у него осип, - но извращенец при этом я?  
\- Да, и провокатор...  
\- Митчелл, не забывай, что следующий снизу ты...  
\- Такого уговора у нас не было, - мурлыкнул Митчелл Андерсу в самое ухо, - и я могу уйти прямо сейчас...  
\- Куда ты пойдешь?! Ай, - Андерс отчетливо ощутил вампирские клыки чуть прикусившие его за ухо, - не смей, я боюсь! Ну, вот опять, только возбудился... Импотентом с тобой станешь...  
\- Я совершенно не навязываюсь, - сказал Митчелл немного угрожающе, - веришь?  
\- Верю, - быстро проговорил новозеландец.  
\- Да, детка, - Митчелл наконец уперся твердой головкой между ягодиц любовника, - тогда расслабься и впусти меня...  
\- А про смазку ты не слыхал? - саркастически поинтересовался Андерс. - Лубриканты там, масло, слюна, на худой конец.  
«Много чести», хотел ответить Митчелл, но смолчал.

Некоторое время оба только надсадно дышали. Потом Митчелл замычал не размыкая губ, а Андерс зашипел.  
\- Миитч, что ты творишь, - проговорил блондин, пытаясь вывернуться.  
\- Экспериментирую, - сосредоточенно дыша, ответил вампир, - не зажимайся...  
\- Я и не зажимаюсь, просто кто-то пытается трахнуть меня на сухую...

Ирландец фыркнул, отстранился и встал, подтягивая штаны. Джонсон так и остался лежать на ковре, осоловело моргая и щурясь на приводящего себя в порядок несостоявшегося любовника.

\- Эксперимент не удался, - констатировал тот и ушел на кухню.  
Андерс развел руками, глянул на свою невостребованную голую задницу и возмущенно чихнул, а потом тоже завозился, поднимаясь на ноги.

\- И что это было? - спросил он грозно, входя на кухню.  
\- Неудача в постели, - безучастно отозвался Митчелл, опрокидывая в себя полбокала виски. Кофе уже тоже закипал. Парень был в непонятном настроении, но такой теплый и домашний, в перекошенной футболке, помятых штанах, с разлохмаченными кудрями. Он покосился на Андерса почти виновато. - Кофе будешь?  
\- Еще бы, - отозвался тот, - хотя обычно я не пью столько кофе, но твой кофе я буду в любом случае.  
Они помолчали.  
\- Попробуем еще раз? - вкрадчиво поинтересовался новозеландец.  
Митчелл тряхнул кудряшками.  
\- Сначала кофе, ок?  
\- О да... И еще вот это.  
Джонсон подошел к парню, косящемуся на него блестящими карими глазами вплотную, развернул к себе за плечи, взял его лицо в ладони и украл нежный короткий поцелуй.  
\- Мм...  
\- Ок, кофе.  
\- Неее, - Митчелл не выпустил его, углубил поцелуй, а потом, подхватив, усадил на столешницу и стащил с него футболку. Андерс не замедлил сделать тоже самое.  
\- О да, детка, так мне нравится больше, продолжай...  
Митчелл окинул его шалым взглядом, быстро огладил бока, спускаясь ладонями ниже и охватывая любовника за ягодицы, чтобы притянуть к себе ближе, и поставил ему на шее засос. Андерс застонал. Кофе зашипел, заливая плиту.

\- О, черт... Я же сказал, сначала кофе.  
\- Можно подумать, это я сам усадил себя на столешницу, - хмыкнул Андерс очень довольным голосом.  
\- Я же говорю, провокатор...  
\- Провокатор оставшийся без кофе?  
\- Так тебе и надо между прочим.  
\- Жестокий вампир.  
\- Да, мы вампиры жестоки, безжалостны и...  
\- И хотите моей смерти в ожидании кофе.  
\- Ну, не вполне смерти...  
\- А... отсюда поподробней...  
\- Нет, я все равно хочу сначала кофе.  
\- Ты кофейный маньяк какой-то... Я уже изнемог без кофе и... всего остального, - Андерс, решив, что не одному ему ходить покусанным, потянулся и прикусил своему вампиру ухо. Тот дернулся.  
\- Потерпишь. Учись наслаждаться предвкушением!  
\- Предвкушением? Ты напрасно думаешь, что мой небольшой рост помешает мне тебя завалить. И провокатор здесь, между прочим, я...  
\- Ты не можешь быть физически сильнее вампира, - Митчелл скептически поднял брови.  
\- Есть разные способы добиться своего, детка, - широко улыбнулся Андерс.

Митчелл откровенно заинтересовался, что-то прикинул.  
\- Загипнотизируешь меня как Дон? - спросил он в лоб, нервно облизнув губы.  
\- Доведешь - узнаешь, - легкомысленно ответил блондин, сидя на столешнице и болтая ногами.  
\- Хм, - Митчелл повел обнаженными плечами, - стоит попытаться? - и отстранился от Андерса, намереваясь вытереть сбежавший кофе.  
Андерс окинул его быстрым взглядом и тоже облизнул губы.  
\- Определенно стоит...

.....

Но кофе тем не менее был сварен и даже выпит, прежде чем они снова, обменявшись многозначительными взглядами, все-таки перебрались в спальню.  
\- Ну, что, - Андерс плюхнулся спиной на постель и глубоко удовлетворенно вздохнул, - будем что-нибудь смотреть в интернете или сами сообразим?  
Митчелл замешкался в дверях, и новозеландец облизал немного пересохшие губы, наблюдая, как тот заходит в комнату, а потом от стеснительности делает такое движение, будто собирает волосы в хвост.  
И некоторое время стоит, потупясь. Андерс совсем не против, ему нравится смотреть на Митчелла, и особенно на полураздетого смущенного Митчелла.  
\- Может лучше сами, - неуверенно произносит тот, - а интернет... Я хотел попросить тебя, если не сложно, дать мне немного посидеть попозже, я бы работу поискал... а то кредитка у меня почти совсем пустая.  
\- Нашел время думать о кредитках, - недовольно пробурчал Андерс. - Можешь считать, что ты мой гость? Ну, хоть на несколько дней? Я вполне могу себе позволить несколько дополнительных кусков пиццы и счет из аптеки на 150 невостребованных наименований. Кофе и виски у меня, считай, и так был.  
\- Усаживаться на твою шею совершенно не входило в мои планы, хотя спасибо, конечно.  
Ирландец нахмурился.  
\- Очень мне нужно твое спасибо, - сморщился Андерс. - У меня еще даже толком голова с похмелья не прошла, а ты про кредитки... Обещал, между прочим, быть моим плюшевым медведем. И даже не пожалеешь меня теперь?  
\- Андерс, ты совсем в детство впал?  
\- Это уголовно наказуемо?  
\- Нет, но выглядит странно.  
\- Мы живем в свободной стране, так что заткнись и иди жалей.  
\- Манипулятор.  
\- Можно подумать, тебе это так уж неприятно.  
\- Нет, почему, приятно, - Митчелл забирается на кровать и садится поудобнее, укладывая голову Андерса к себе на колени и поглаживая за ухом.  
\- Да, детка, вот так и сиди. А я, пожалуй, вздремну.  
\- Ты же кофе напился, - удивляется вампир.  
\- И теперь буду спать еще лучше.  
Митчел наклоняется и целует любовника в щеку. Андерс блаженно вздыхает.  
\- Всю жизнь бы так... А то: Андерс, ты - мудак; Андерс, ты - кретин; Андерс, ты - эгоистичная свинья...  
\- Это кто ж тебя так? - несколько изумился Митчелл.  
\- Родственнички... - не стал особенно распространяться Джонсон, - они у меня любят выражать свое недовольство мной прямо. Зато благодарности и расположение завуалированно. Типа «неужели даже такой мудак как ты, способен сделать хоть что-то хорошее...»  
\- Не завидую, приятель.  
\- Да уж, завидовать нечему. Но, что это я раскис? Ты расслабляюще действуешь на меня, все, хорош меня жалеть. Иди сюда. Буду геем назло своей семейке и в свое удовольствие. Ты сносишь мне крышу, детка, - Андерс привстал и завалил сидящего Митчелла на постель, соединив их приоткрытые губы.  
Тот хмыкнул, но на поцелуй ответил и перевернулся, оказываясь сверху и вжимая Андерса в кровать.

\- Кстати уж, - проговорил ирландец чуть отстранившись, - кто-то хотел минет, не передумал? - язык быстро прошелся по едва видным клыкам. Андерс замер под ним.  
\- Нну, хорошо, - проговорил он, - попытка не пытка... наверное. Не кусайся!  
Митчелл хмыкнул, опускаясь ниже и целуя Андерсу живот.  
\- А ты загипнотизируй меня, - блеснул он темными глазами.  
\- Я подумаю над этим... ах... Мииитч, да! Еще... - но вампир отстранился, облизнувшись.  
\- Мне так нравится, как ты меня просишь... Просто кровь вскипает, скажи еще что-нибудь такое, - и Митчелл снова приоткрыл рот, забирая истекающую смазкой головку и посасывая.  
\- Ахх.. - Андерс откинул голову, задирая подбородок вверх, и поддал бедрами, но Митчелл, ухмыльнувшись, снова отстранился, - перестааань, я тебя убью, если ты не перестанешь меня дразнить... Или трахну... Или по-очереди... Или... Бляя... да... - Митчелл снова легонько лизнул уздечку и снова пропустил головку между губами, одновременно чуть сжимая член Андерса рукой у основания и проводя ею вверх, - судя по всему, это твой не первый минет? Блин, зубы!  
\- Еще одно замечание про не первый минет, и мои зубы ты ощутишь в полной мере, - проговорил Митчелл, - особенно самые длинные, - добавил он, не переставая ласкать член любовника рукой, а пальцами другой поглаживая ему чувствительное место под яичками.  
\- А! Аа... Ну, где-то же ты так научился?..  
\- Тебе не приходило в голову, что умелый минет могли делать мне?  
\- Отличная версия... Я гляжу, у тебя на редкость крепкие нервы, чтобы в процессе еще и обучаться. Нет! Нет! Только не зубы, я шучу... Шу-чу... фух... Ай! Ау.... - Митчелл резко лизнул член снизу вверх, а потом сразу глубоко заглотил, и Андерс позорно кончил, хотя собирался продлить удовольствие сколько сможет. Ирландец отстранился и фыркнул. Член он выпустил сразу, и сперму Андерс выплеснул себе на живот.  
\- Доволен?  
\- Испытываю противоречивые чувства: то ли благодарность за отличный оргазм, то ли радость, что мой член все еще при мне.  
\- Вот видишь, я вызываю у тебя исключительно положительные эмоции...

 

Андерс возмущенно крякнул. А потом сощурил глаза.  
\- Ну, все, ты доигрался...

Митчелл поднял на него удивленный взгляд. А Андерс, глубоко вздохнув, вдруг заговорил с ним бархатным голосом, от которого Митчелл ощутил восторг и желание непременно сделать так, как велит этот неземной голос, который требовал ублажать Андерса со всем усердием и без глупых приколов с клыками. Вампир тряхнул головой, пытаясь сбросить наваждение, но голос словно обволакивал и убаюкивал, собственная воля непреодолимо тонула в волнах удовольствия, которое доставлял этот голос. "Он как гамельнский дудочник", - подумал Митчелл. Голос захватил его, последнее сопротивление ушло. И он подался к коварному любовнику.

Андерс сдерживался до последнего, поощрял, направлял, но когда Митчелл по его указанию скользнул в его расслабленное тело, это было уже слишком. Андерс закрыл глаза и застонал в голос. Митчелл толкнулся пару раз. А потом замотал головой, его глаза снова стали осмысленными. Андерс обхватил его ногами, не давая отстраниться, и уже нормальным голосом простонал:  
\- Продолжай, пожалуйста, это просто неописуемо...  
\- Черт, - ирландец замер, ощущая острое удовольствие и ошарашенность одновременно, - как ты это делаешь?  
\- Давай мы не будем отвлекаться, - муркнул Андерс, подаваясь к нему бедрами, - я ведь не воспользовался тобой, как видишь. Несмотря на все твои дурацкие шуточки. Мне можно доверять, м?  
\- А почему не воспользовался, кстати? - поднял бровь вампир, делая движение бедрами вперед, так что его любовник сорвался на скулеж.  
\- Ну, - тяжело дыша, ответил Андерс, - я не хочу обманом, мне будет гораздо приятней, если ты предложишь мне это сам...  
\- А ты романтик, маленький колдун, - улыбнулся Митчелл. - Только теперь помолчишь?  
\- И как же ты меня заткнешь?  
\- Есть хороший способ, - прошептал Митчелл ему в самые губы, перед тем как приникнуть к ним с глубоким жадным поцелуем.

 

….

Пронзительно зазвонил мобильник. Андерс, все еще пребывающий в состоянии медузы, вяло выругался, глядя на экранчик. Помедлил еще пару секунд, слушая неблагозвучное пиликанье и нажал отбой. Телефон не сдавался, через полминуты зазвонил снова. Андерс снова нажал отбой и собрался отключить телефон, когда он зазвонил снова. Видимо звонок был от другого абонента, решил Митчелл, потому что выражение оскомины на лице любовника сменилось некоторым подобием недоумения, он снял трубку и, не слушая собеседника, сказал:  
\- Тай, скажи Майку, чтобы он отправлялся в... О, это ты и есть, так вот, не пойти бы тебе...  
После чего Андерс снова нажал отбой, а затем выключил телефон.  
\- С моими родственниками я познакомлю тебя в другой раз. Сейчас моему брату что-то от меня нужно, поэтому общение с ним будет немного затруднительно... Он крайне плохо понимает с первого раза всем известные конструкции «в пизду», «на хуй» и «заебал». Поэтому общение с ним становится удивительно однообразным в эти моменты.  
Раздался звонок в дверь.  
\- А нет, придется знакомиться прямо сейчас. Надеюсь клыки у тебя не сломались, не исключено, что тебе они понадобятся.

 

….

 

Митчелл недоуменно смотрел на то, как Андерс, ругаясь, натягивает штаны на голое тело, а потом идет к дверям. Он тоже натянул джинсы, майку, на всякий случай пригладил волосы и устроился за стойкой на кухне, прихватив с собой бокал и остатки виски.

 

Минута, и в гостиной Андерса стало очень шумно, туда, судя по звукам, ввалилось человек пять. Митчелл, хлебнув еще для уверенности, высунул лохматую голову из кухни.

Его заметил только худенький носатый паренек, который удивленно вскинулся, а потом подошел и протянул руку.  
\- Я Зеб, - сказал он, - привет.  
\- Митчелл, - ирландец пожал протянутую руку, - друг Андерса, а ты его брат?  
\- Неа, я нет, - ответил паренек, - зато все остальные — да.

Андерс стоял с непередаваемым выражением задолбанности на лице перед таким же как он невысоким мужчиной с пронзительными голубыми глазами и выслушивал длинную тираду о том, что он, Андерс, по мнению этого мужчины должен сделать.  
Проблема, судя по всему, была у молодого высокого парня, который стоял тут же, понурившись. «Локи и его доченька» - окрутили его и принуждали жениться, Митчелл половину не понял, потому что временами мужчина переходил на норвежский. Но понятно было то, что Андерса принуждали использовать его дар против кого-то, судя по всему, очень сильного.  
«Локи?» - подумал Митчелл с интересом, «милое прозвище, скандинавский кажется пантеон».  
Когда мужчина наконец замолчал и стоял, потирая рукой лоб, довольно похожий на Андерса черноволосый парень, приобнял Андерса за плечо, и стал что-то проникновенно говорить ему на ухо.  
\- Но я же не могу, - беспомощно сказал в пространство дюжий парнишка, - а как же Гая?  
\- Аксл, ты серьезно? - спросил Андерс, отстраняясь от черноволосого и жестом прося его замолчать. - То есть сохранность жизни Майка тебя настолько не волнует?  
\- Андерс, Локи подставил нас! - сказал старший устало. - Он хочет власти над нашим кланом, и если ты не справишься с этим, придется жертвовать мной.  
\- Майк, ты в своем уме? - воскликнул Андерс. - Какая власть? Какое влияние? Он просто женится, а не продается Локи в рабство!!  
\- Ты не понимаешь, - проговорил Майк, - да что с тобой вообще разговаривать, всегда, что в лоб, что по лбу.  
Темноволосый наконец поднял взгляд, натолкнулся на Митчелла и удивленно раскрыл рот.  
\- Добрый день? - вопросительно проговорил он.  
Майк тоже вздрогнул и обернулся к вампиру, поднял взгляд и Аксл.  
\- Это Митчелл, - сказал Андерс ворчливо, - чего уставились, он в курсе. Митч, это мои братья — Майк, Тайрон и Аксл.  
Митчелл приветственно наклонил голову, сохраняя молчание. Аксл мелко покивал в ответ. Тайрон приветливо улыбнулся, и только старший смерил его недовольным взглядом, дернул бровями и снова повернулся к брату.  
\- Почему он в курсе? - с нажимом спросил Майк.  
\- А почему вот он в курсе? - в тон ему отозвался блондин, тыкая пальцем в Зеба.  
\- Я лучший друг Аксла, - пискнул тот возмущенно.  
\- А это мой, кхм, лучший друг. В общем, он в курсе и успокойтесь уже.  
\- Ты мог бы посоветоваться с нами, прежде чем посвящать его, - сказал темноволосый немного укоризненно.  
\- Да, - поддакнул младший, нахмурившись, - тебе стоило спросить меня.  
\- Тай, - сказал Андерс угрожающе, - если Аксл сейчас схлопочет от меня по роже, виноват в этом будешь ты.  
\- Андерс, прекрати, - сказал Майк веско, - они правы.  
\- Они всегда правы, - вздохнул Андерс. - Вот что дорогие братья, - вдруг его голос зазвучал снова мелодично.  
\- Андерс, не смей! - крикнул Майк. - Ты пожалеешь об этом.  
\- Сомневаюсь, - пробурчал Андерс, - дорогие братья, вы сейчас отправитесь вон и будете решать проблему с этой женитьбой без меня, - полился уверенный голос.  
\- Нам пора, - моргнув, сказал Тайрон, - извини, что отвлекли тебя.  
\- Да, у нас много дел, - вдруг вспомнил Зеб, - Аксл, пойдем, нужно еще костюм тебе купить и кольца выбрать.  
\- Ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь... - просипел Майк.  
\- Майк, тебе еще заказывать свадебный банкет, - с усилием проговорил Андерс.  
\- О, черт, банкет, - глаза старшего брата затуманились. - Андерс, мне нужны деньги на банкет, я не потяну его в одиночку.  
\- Проклятый скопидом, - Андерс достал из валяющегося бумажника кредитку и сунул ее Майку в руки, - возьми и свалите уже, достали вы меня с этой свадьбой.  
\- Никакой помощи от тебя!  
\- Ненавижу свадьбы, возьмите деньги и валите.  
\- Но Андерс, - почти жалобно спросил, утягиваемый Зебом Аксл уже от двери, - а как же Гая?  
\- Будет подружкой невесты! - сказал Андерс утомленно. - И пусть займется покупкой цветов и шариков, декорирование ей всегда удавалось.  
\- Подружкой невесты, точно! - взгляд Аксла прояснился. - И букеты еще... Ох, свадьба такое хлопотное дело...  
\- Вот, именно, - проговорил Андерс, - а вы прохлаждаетесь, валите, валите, времени совсем в обрез!  
\- Спасибо, Андерс, - сказал Тай уже от дверей.  
\- На здоровье, - ответил тот, закрыл дверь, запер ее и привалился к ней спиной, обливаясь потом. - Ох, - выдавил он, глядя на Митчелла, - это было посложнее, чем ты или Дон...  
\- Ну, и семейка у тебя, - покачал головой вампир. - И кстати, о чем это я должен быть в курсе?  
\- Ну... Это долгая история, но рассказывать все равно придется, тем более, мои способности, так сказать, в действии ты уже видел.  
\- О, да, впечатляет. Так кто же ты такой?  
\- Я бог.  
\- О да, очень смешно.  
\- Гораздо менее смешно, чем ты думаешь, но временами все же довольно забавно...

 

.....  
\- Пойдем, ты сваришь мне еще кофе, а я поведаю тебе, во что ты вляпался, доверчивый ирландский вампир, - усмехнулся Джонсон.

Митчелл наклонил голову на бок и несколько секунд смотрел на любовника, а потом подошел и, взяв обеими руками за щеки, нежно поцеловал в губы, глядя в глаза:  
\- Расслабься, маленький колдун, я живучий ирландский вампир, разберемся.  
\- Я бог, - ворчливо поправил Андерс, принимая поцелуй и прикрывая глаза, - ну, ладно, скальд...  
\- Да хоть кто, - Митчелл мягко улыбнулся. - Ты - славный малый, этого мне вполне достаточно...  
\- И почему моя семья с тобой не согласна...  
\- Нет пророка в своем отечестве...  
\- Хватит умничать, иди вари кофе...  
\- Очень нравится распоряжаться?  
\- А кто хозяин в этом доме?  
\- А кто гость?  
\- Ах, все-таки гость?  
\- Ты сам предложил, и потом, - Митчелл хихикнул, - видишь ли, я не могу зайти в дом, если не приглашен, это правдивая байка про вампиров.  
\- Ишь ты, - заинтересовался Андерс, - стало быть я нашел в пабе вампира и привел его к себе в дом, то есть практически подал себя к столу?  
\- Ну, примерно, - хищно усмехнулся ирландец. - Не будь я в завязке, братья с утра нашли бы только...  
\- Не будем об этом, я понял. Блин, поневоле начнешь верить в фильмы ужасов с тобой...

 

\- Ладно уж, я обещал быть безвредным, вернемся к первоначальному плану — я напою тебя кофе, ты расскажешь мне свою историю, скальд, или кто ты там.  
\- Ну, прошу заметить, это я и предлагал, нет бы сразу сказать - да, Андерс, ты такой умный Андерс, отличный план, Андерс, идем, я сварю тебе кофе в благодарность...  
\- Идем, я сварю тебе кофе, болтун, - Митч чмокнул любовника в висок и отстранился.  
\- А кстати, к слову уж, - вдруг спросил Андерс, - вы же, э, не стареете? Или это не правдивая байка про вампиров?  
\- Не стареем, - чуть нахмурился Митчелл.  
\- И сколько тебе, эм, лет?  
\- Меня обратили в первую мировую, - ответил Митчелл потупившись. Андерс присвистнул.  
\- Найдете общий язык с дедом...  
\- У тебя жив дед?  
\- Жив не то слово, бодрее нас с тобой и выглядит также.  
\- Как это?  
\- Давай уж по порядку — сначала кофе, потом байки.  
\- Сначала это, - Митчелл потянулся и еще раз поцеловал Андерса в губы...  
После посещения семьи, Джонсон казался Митчеллу немного потерянным, хотелось его все время тормошить и целовать, чтобы он не впадал в апатическую задумчивость. Митчеллу вообще не понравилось ощущение, которое осталось после визита братьев. Андерс словно потерял какую-то внутреннюю искорку, проглянула вселенская утомленность. Наверное, Митчелл удивился бы, что его это так беспокоит, если бы задумался - в конце концов они были еще практически чужими друг другу, но пока он был слишком сосредоточен на происходящем.  
\- Черт, ты это умел уже в первую мировую. Мне не по себе, – пробурчал Андерс в поцелуй.  
\- Не порть момент...  
\- Не отвлекайся на меня, продолжай...  
\- Может мне еще и кофе одновременно варить? - Митчелл мелкими поцелуями провел дорожку от губ Андерса к его уху, а потом ниже.  
\- Да, это было бы идеально, ай! Опять клыки! Я же просил!!!

 

 

\- История эта старая и темная, продолжается уже не пойми сколько поколений, - Андерс тянул теплый кофе из кружки, оперевшись локтями на столешницу, подперев щеку кулаком и уставившись в неопределенную точку. Митчелл сидел рядом, подтянув под себя ноги и грыз крекер. Его кофе остывал рядом нетронутый. - Ровно в двадцать один год в нас вселяется представитель скандинавского пантеона. В нас - это в смысле, в членов нашей семьи. Процесс не особо интересный, интересны последствия — у каждого из нас есть способности, которыми нас наделяет этот сверхъестественный скандинав.  
\- Вы такие одни, уникальные?  
\- Что? - Андерс немного вышел из задумчивости. - А, нет, и в этом есть определенная проблема. Для того, чтобы ребенок унаследовал этот сомнительный дар, и его мать и отец должны быть из наших, а нас, надо сказать, довольно много. И далеко не все знакомы между собой. То есть изначально, по легенде, все, имеющие такой дар из норвежских переселенцев, которые пару веков тому как приплыли на нашу благословенную землю, но времена были смутные и непростые, между некоторыми богами кипит вражда, которая передается и их носителям, короче говоря — нас пораскидало. Ну, и сферы влияния опять же — все-таки сверх способности, ты не забывай....  
\- Да, любопытная история... И твой лично дар заключается в том, чтобы запудривать людям мозги?  
\- Еще скажи, что тебе не понравилось.  
\- Ну... не скажу, - Митчелл хитро хмыкнул. - А у Майка?  
\- Улль, бог игр и может найти что хочешь, например, меня...  
\- Тайрон?  
\- Кто бы мог подумать, но наш душка Тайрон - Хёд, бог тьмы и льда.  
\- Да, ладно? А ваш младший?  
\- Тут нам особенно свезло - в него вселился Один.  
\- Понятно, - усмехнулся Митчелл, - а девушки среди вас есть?  
\- И предостаточно. Хм? Должен ли я сейчас заревновать?  
\- Пока нет, мне просто интересно понять явление глубже.  
\- Я надеюсь, глубина понимания явления будет достаточной без слишком близкого знакомства с богинями, потому что большинство те еще сучки, а с остальными лучше не связываться по какой-нибудь другой причине.  
\- Хм, - Митчелл снова расплылся в улыбке, - тоже ясно. Ты полагаешь у меня будет шанс с ними познакомиться?  
Андерс почесал макушку и сморщил лоб.  
\- Ну, откровенно говоря, мне бы этого не хотелось, но видимо теперь уже никуда не деться. Тебя братья видели. Хотя чем дольше вы не познакомитесь, тем больше меня это устроит.  
\- Никаких проблем. Не горю непреодолимым желанием заводить новые знакомства. А Локи — это?  
\- Это пренеприятный тип по имени Колин Гандерсон, сосуд упомянутого вредоносного божка, он богат, тщеславен и никак не связан с нашей семьей помимо отношения к скандинавскому пантеону. По этой причине кто-нибудь из нас ему периодически мешает или не хочет помогать в его обширных бизнес планах. Ну, и случаются конфликты...  
\- А что с девушкой, дочерью его?  
\- А, это... Мой олух братец ищет сосуд Фригг, супруги Одина. Ну, и Гандерсон прослышав об этом — настаивает, что его дочь — она и есть. Странно конечно, что раньше он ничего такого не говорил, но братцы уже подписали ему какую-то бумагу о непременном заключении брака... На минуту оставить их нельзя без присмотра, обязательно вляпаются к Гандерсону в кабалу под каким-нибудь соусом.  
\- А кто Гайя?  
\- У мелкого есть любимая девушка, понятное дело, но не из наших.  
\- Хм, но жениться он должен на другой?  
\- У тебя устаревшие романтические воззрения на брак?  
\- Все-таки брак должен заключаться по обоюдной, гм, симпатии...  
\- Да? Ну, у мелкого особо выбора-то нет: или он женится, или Майка грохнет Гандерсон.  
\- Какие-то у вас средневековые договоры, – поежился Митчелл - А от тебя они хотели, чтобы ты заговорил ему зубы?  
\- Ну, вроде того, но Гандерсона не так-то легко в принципе прошибить, а если мне удастся, в долгу он не останется, будет мстить, и непонятно кто еще может пострадать, так что, на мой взгляд, свадьба — способ отделаться меньшей кровью при любых раскладах.  
\- Весело... Но, в общем, как я понял, это не мое дело.  
\- Я искренне надеюсь, что и не мое...  
\- Но спасти любовь юных сердец — это такая благородная задача.  
\- А то ты не знаешь куда приводят благородные порывы. По мне, так пусть эти самые сердца сами себя спасают — а если нет — так значит им оно и не очень-то надо. А полезешь вмешиваться - сам же потом и огребешь, знаем, проходили...  
\- В чем-то ты безусловно прав, - взлохматил свои кудряшки Митчелл, - давай лучше займемся чем-то более насущным, чем устройство чужой личной жизни.  
\- Да! Например, устроим свою! - Андерс с хрустом потянулся. - По правде сказать, я ужасно устал трепаться, если уж у нас сегодня непредвиденный выходной, может, есть смысл провести его с пользой и продолжить начатое утром?  
\- Хорошая идея! - кивнул Митчелл и обнял Андерса, притягивая его к себе.  
\- А где же «какой ты умный, Андерс?»  
\- Какой ты зануда, Андерс, и инфантильный тип...  
\- Вот и подбирай после этого блудных вампиров! Ты их кормишь, любишь, виски на них переводишь ирландский... А доброго слова в ответ...  
\- Слаадкий зануда, - Митчелл потянулся к губам новозеландца и бурчание стало совсем неразборчивым, а потом вообще прекратилось, сменяясь влажными звуками поцелуев.

 

Добрались они до постели только минут через двадцать, когда уже обнаружили друг друга на ковре в гостиной и кучу валяющейся одежды рядом.  
\- Здесь как-то прохладно, - пожаловался Андерс, глядя осоловевшими глазами на губы любовника.  
Митчелл, губы которого уже припухли и на лбу выступила испарина, а глаза были уже совершенно ошалевшие, снова потянулся к нему за поцелуем.  
\- Прохладно... - сказал Андерс своим бархатным голосом. Митчелл вздрогнул.  
\- Ты замерз?  
\- Нет, просто пойдем в постель? - попросил Андерс.  
\- Пойдем... Черт, Андерс, ты опять это сделал?  
\- Что?  
\- Штучки свои?  
\- Тебе послышалось, - опять с той же интонацией.  
\- А, да... пойдем... Так!!! Ты говорил как Браги только что!!  
\- Митч, тебе_послышалось, - членораздельно произнес идеально вкрадчивый и мягкий голос скальда.  
\- Я... так о чем это я... я хотел предложить... Да! Я хотел предложить пойти в постель!  
\- Те же мысли, представь...

 

\- Митч, я тебя хочу...  
\- Андерс, я пока не готов к такому...  
\- Ну, пожаалуйста...  
\- Андерс! И не вздумай меня гипнотизировать! Ты обещал!  
\- Ну, капельку-то можно?  
\- Совсем не вздумай!  
\- Ладно, пойдем другим путем, в конце концов в постельных делах я тоже кое-что смыслю, ложись, будем экспериментировать...  
\- Ты хорошо подумал?  
\- Думать тут как правило бессмысленно, и заткнись, ради бога...  
\- Ради тебя что ли?  
\- Ради меня тоже подойдет...

Андерс, уложив ирландца на постель, посмотрел на него как на вкусный десерт. Митч лежал, разметавшись и раскинув руки, темные кудряшки прилипли к влажному лбу, глаза полузакрыты, а губы наоборот чуть приоткрыты. Дыхание сбившееся, и он внимательно следит из-под подрагивающих ресниц за тем, что же собирается делать Джонсон. Тот и сам толком не знает, что он собирается делать, ему только хочется чтобы этот поразительно красивый парень выгибался, задыхаясь от наслаждения. И Андерс готов выложиться по полной. Но начинать надо с чего-нибудь малого.

Он наклоняется и целует выступающую бедренную косточку, потом чуть ближе к паху, еще чуть ближе... Митчелл с шумом втягивает воздух, когда губы Андерса касаются яичек, а потом основания уже твердого и истекающего смазкой члена. Язык новозеландца выписывает узоры на нежной коже, поднимаясь все выше.  
\- Андерс, возьми его, - стонет ирландец. - Возьми в рот, я не могу так, я умоляю...  
Джонсон только улыбается, продолжая свою неспешную тактику, добирается до головки.  
\- Ааандерс, пожалуйста.  
Снова нежные прикосновения и пауза.  
\- Андерс, я прошу... Андерс, не издевайся, ну, куда ты... Да!..  
Член погружается в рот Джонсона и тот начинает неспешные движения, Митчелл рычит и непроизвольно двигает бедрами навстречу, ладонь крепко упирается ему в живот.  
\- Не так быстро, - шепчет новозеландец, чуть отстраняясь, а потом разводит в стороны колени любовника и начинает пальцами поглаживать ему промежность, а губами тянется и прихватывает сосок ирландца. - Митчелл, хочу тебя, пожалуйста.  
Пальцы, увлажненные слюной, ласкают промежность и добираются до нужного места.  
\- Миитч... хочу...  
Митчелл смотрит на него из-под ресниц, разморено, нежно, тянет его за шею выше к себе и глубоко влажно целует, и Андерс чувствует, как любовник расслабляется, позволяя его пальцам скользнуть внутрь.  
\- Мииитч, - шепчет он ему в губы, двигая пальцами чуть быстрее и смазывая раскрывающегося возлюбленного, - можно? Можно я? - Тот едва заметно кивает, не прерывая поцелуя, Андерс подтягивается чуть выше, они обнимаются еще крепче, Митчелл охватывает его ногами. Андерс чувствует, как член сперва упирается в плоть, а потом она поддается, и он медленно-медленно скользит внутрь, сперва совсем немного, приподнимается и снова пробует погрузиться, чуть глубже. Митчелл целует его и стонет едва слышным гортанным звуком. В их тесных объятиях эта вибрация чувствуется всем телом, ею окатывает как теплой волной. Движение становится размеренным, поцелуй все длится, и невозможно представить, что он прервется. Митчелл размеренно дышит носом и уже двигается навстречу его толчкам. Андерс давно потерял себя во времени и пространстве. Есть только настоящий момент и объятия этого теплого тела, все остальное не имеет никакого значения...  
Оргазм приходит постепенно, удовольствие от процесса так захватывает Андерса, что он толком не фиксирует момент, когда наконец происходит пик. Он только слегка замедляется, осознав, что пик уже был и накатившая истома лишила его всяких сил.  
\- Митчелл? - шепчет он, отстранившись от губ ирландца и утыкаясь ему в шею. - Ты... кончил?..  
\- Мм, - утвердительно мычит тот, и Андерс, наконец, чувствует липкую влагу покрывающую их животы, - хорошоо... - шепот ирландца еще больше наполняет его сладкой усталостью и истомой.  
\- Хорошо, - соглашается Андерс, - очень. И ты - мой...  
\- Твой, - шепчет Митчелл. - Доволен?..  
\- Где бы теперь достать справочник по содержанию вампиров?  
\- Ну, если бы он существовал, то состоял бы из одного единственного правила....  
\- И какого же?  
\- Не дразните вашего вампира понапрасну!!! - И Андерс невнятно вякнул, когда Митчелл, резко перевернувшись, прижал его к кровати. Сперва целовал, пока хватало воздуха, а потом прильнул к шее и прикусил, Андерс вскрикнул, потом вздохнул...  
\- Пожалуй, это для меня одно из наиболее невыполнимых правил на свете.  
\- Это я уже понял, - проговорил Митчелл, целуя его снова.  
Джонсон, посмотрел в его смеющиеся глаза и расслабляясь, ответил на поцелуй, охватывая ирландца коленями.

 

.....  
\- Так что, - спросил Андерс лениво, - как твои трудовые успехи?  
\- В каком смысле? - отозвался Митчелл, уже с набитым ртом - встречать разносчика пиццы сегодня была его очередь.  
\- Ну, ты говорил, с утра, что пойдешь на собеседование, сходил? - Андерс сунул нос в принесенную коробку и тоже разжился сочным куском, а потом снова поднял взгляд на ирландца. Тот заметно помрачнел.  
\- Cходил, не взяли.  
\- Уф, ну, не огорчайся очень уж сильно - это они проворонили такой блестящий кадр и пусть теперь кусают локти, а ты себе получше место найдешь. Что за причину, кстати, выдумали?

\- Медстраховку... И гражданства у меня нет.  
\- Ну и бюрократы, а что за место ты хотел получить, если не секрет?  
\- Санитара в клинике...  
Андерс от неожиданности подавился пивом.  
\- Кого?? Ты давал обет помощи страждущим???  
\- Ннет, с чего ты взял, - недоуменно воззрился на него Митчелл, - просто работа тихая, незаметная. Я же, ну, знаешь...  
\- Но там же вообще не платят почти ничего! Ты как собираешься концы с концами сводить?  
\- Да нет, я считал, если не шиковать, мне хватит даже на жилье.  
\- Не шиковать, - передразнил Андерс. - На какое жилье тебе хватит, горе мое, картонное в подземном переходе?  
\- Не преувеличивай.  
\- Ну я ж не думал, что ты собираешься неквалифицированным трудом на жизнь заработать. Дите малое, а говоришь, что тебе сто лет. Хотя может ты потому такой и неприспособленный, хрен его знает, какие у вас там порядки, сто лет назад были.  
\- Я приспособленный!  
\- Оно и видно! Все, больше никакой самодеятельности. Искать тебе работу буду я! Ну то есть мы.. - поправился блондин. - Сейчас позвоню Дон и она тебе чего-нить подберет.  
\- Да уж, "я"... - хмыкнул Митчелл, но возражать не стал. Во-первых это было бесполезно, а во-вторых, положение у него и впрямь было незавидное, а на Дон можно было положиться.

 

\- Андерс, я все понимаю, Джон милейший человек, но, не пойми меня превратно — я несколько удивлена, что ты хочешь, чтобы я подобрала ему вакансию.  
\- Донзи, дорогая, ты знаешь куда он пошел устраиваться сам? Санитаром! Ты можешь себе представить, что в должности санитара он сможет здесь адаптироваться? Я вот как-то думаю, что он, в конце концов, останется на улице с такими амбициями.  
\- Да, Андерс, тут мне возразить нечего, но я немного не об этом. Я удивлена, почему ты настолько взялся за него радеть, ты даже о собственных братьях такой заботы никогда не проявлял.  
\- Донзи, ну это же Митч. Ну, подумай сама, сложи два и два, я просто не устоял перед его обаянием.  
\- В к-каком смысле не устоял?  
«Во всех, моя милая, ты даже не представляешь насколько во всех».  
\- Дон, твой вопрос кажется мне двусмысленным. Я все-таки твой босс. А теперь, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, поищи Митчеллу приличную работу. Я дал тебе такое задание, тебе же не сложно.  
\- Хорошо, Андерс, как скажешь, - девушка послушно уткнулась в монитор, а Джонсон в очередной мысленно послал Браги благодарность.  
\- И, Дон, нет ли возможности открыть вакансию у нас?  
\- У нас? Но разве Джон имеет опыт работы в пиаре?  
\- Чтобы без опыта.  
\- Гм. Андерс, я все-таки повторю свой двусмысленный вопрос.  
\- Донзи. Я не обязан тебе докладывать о наших с Митчеллом отношениях. Но если твой любопытный носик уже что-то учуял, то можешь в очередной раз похвалить свое безошибочное чутье. Да, я оказывается бисексуал, мы любовники.  
\- О... - девушка на миг замерла с поднятой над клавиатурой рукой, так и не начав печатать, - Андерс, я... как-то совсем не это ожидала услышать, видишь ли...  
\- Упс. Значит я преувеличивал твои интуитивные способности.  
\- Я думала, может быть ты одолжил ему деньги или что-то в этом роде, но... любовники. Господи, Андерс, прости, пожалуйста, я действительно влезла совершенно не в свое дело, и это больше чем то, что я когда-либо хотела о тебе знать. Хорошо, я поищу Джону вакансию и посмотрю, что можно открыть у нас, хотя это наверное не лучшая идея, ведь ваши отношения только завязались, - Дон осеклась и, прикрыв глаза, приложила пальцы ко лбу. - Боже мой, что я несу, это совершенно не мое дело.  
\- Донзи, не будь ханжой, Митчелл отличный парень, мы с ним отлично поладили и будем отлично работать.  
\- Да-да, отлично, - проговорила Дон неуверенно.  
\- Всем привет! - дверь офиса распахнулась и зашел улыбающийся ирландец с пакетом, вкусно пахнущим выпечкой. - Я не помешал?  
\- Здравствуйте, Джон, - Дон отчаянно покраснела, пытаясь не отвести взгляд.  
\- Добрый день, Дон, очень рад вас видеть, вот, принес вам свежих маффинов.  
\- Спасибо, Джон, очень мило с вашей стороны, - Дон взяла пакет двумя пальцами и поспешно отвернулась.  
Митчелл нахмурился, потом посмотрел на Андерса, который созерцал потолок.  
\- Что-то произошло? - спросил он негромко.  
\- Нет-нет, вам показалось, Джон.  
\- Нет-нет, Джон, - пропищал со своего места Андерс, - вам совсем не показалось.  
\- Андерс? Отчего это ты так нелюбезен?  
\- Да, вот рассказал своему единственному, как я считал, другу все как есть про нас, Митч, и вот - плачевный результат. Дон кажется гомофоб.  
\- Андерс, нет! - отчаянно воскликнула девушка, - дело совершенно не в этом! Я... я просто не ожидала, что все так, допекала тебя этими ужасными вопросами, я... я чувствую себя такой невообразимо бестактной. И Джон тут совершенно ни при чем!  
\- Дон, - поднял Митчелл примирительно ладони, - я не думаю, что Андерса можно смутить такими вещами, вы же его лучше меня знаете, ну, подумайте сама.  
\- Но... но... ведь это так... необычно...  
\- Что необычного в двух трахающихся друг с другом мужиках? - саркастически вопросил Андерс.  
\- Андерс!!! - воскликнули Митчелл и Дон хором, осеклись, переглянулись и, наконец, рассмеялись.  
\- Как вы его терпите, Джон, - заулыбалась Дон, наконец, расслабляясь и снова принимая свой привычный невозмутимый вид.  
\- «Как вы его терпите, Джон», - передразнил Андерс, - ты же как-то меня терпишь вот уже два года?  
\- Пока справляюсь, - хитро прищурился Митчелл, - но временами он невыносим.  
\- Ей совершенно необходимо знать, что я невыносим?  
\- Она это знает и без меня, тебе не кажется?  
\- Но именно в_этом разрезе?  
\- В_этом это в каком?  
\- Как насчет перерыва на кофе? - возвысила голос Дон, опасаясь, что дело может зайти слишком далеко.  
\- Ну, я не знаю, - капризно потянул Андерс. - Наша навороченная кофемашина Митчеллу в подметки не годится, я после него другой кофе вообще пить кажется не смогу.  
\- Тогда на чай, - миролюбиво предложила Дон.  
\- А вакансию ты ему когда искать будешь?  
\- Да, уж давай откроем свою. Джон, вы согласны помогать нам с агентством, я бы могла часть своей работы отдать вам, все равно Андерс мне все время что-нибудь новое придумывает.  
\- Андерс? Это твоя идея? По-твоему, это называется «я найду тебе работу»?  
\- А, по-твоему, нет?  
\- По-моему, ты меня просто усадишь к себе на шею, а мы так не договаривались, я не согласен жить за твой счет.  
\- Можно подумать, у тебя такой уж большой выбор.  
\- Знаешь ли, больше, чем ты можешь себе представить.  
\- Поверь, я даже представлять не хочу.  
\- Вот именно.  
\- Джон... Вы знаете, работы у меня и правда последнее время навалилось порядочно, давайте мы возьмем вас с испытательным сроком — вы мне поможете разгрести этот завал, а заодно немного опыта на новом месте наберетесь и решите насколько вам это подходит, а может вам что-то поинтересней попадется? Что скажете?  
\- Дон, только из бесконечного уважения к вам я не посылаю этого, так сказать, благодетеля сразу. Постараюсь быть вам полезен чем только смогу.  
\- Боже мой, какие нежности, мне уже можно ревновать?  
\- Андерс!!!! - снова хором.

 

Митчелл чистил зубы в просторной андерсовой ванной. Андерс стоял позади него, целовал его в плечо и озадаченно смотрел на свое одинокое отражение в большом зеркале напротив.

\- Вот же мистика, - потянул блондин, - я одного не пойму, как же меня видно сквозь тебя.  
\- Может для зеркала меня просто нет? - невнятно поинтересовался Митчелл..  
\- Но вот же он ты.. - недоуменно Андерс провел по темным кудряшкам.  
Митчелл помыл щетку, сунул ее на место и развернулся к любовнику.  
\- Я тебе только мерещусь.  
\- Мерещься подольше, с тобой на удивление приятно, в отличие от большинства тех, кто в зеркале отражается... «Посмотрите-ка, Андерс опять завел себе воображаемого друга»...  
\- Майк? - спросил Митчелл, не улыбнувшись.  
\- Дела давно минувших дней, - сгримасничал Андерс. - Хрен с ним. Ты не воображаемый.  
\- И не вполне друг... - Митчелл нагнулся, прихватывая нижнюю губу Андерса своими. - Может не надо было Дон шокировать? - спросил он вдруг.  
\- Думаю, Дон это переживет, - пожал плечами Андерс, - мне бы не хотелось перед ней лукавить, если ты понимаешь о чем я. На остальных - плевать, а перед ней — не хочется.  
\- Да, я понимаю, она удивительная...  
\- Перестань говорить Дон комплименты в ее отсутствие, а то я начну подозревать, что ты к ней неровно дышишь.  
\- Я и правда к ней неровно дышу, - рассмеялся Митчелл, и видя как вытянулось лицо возлюбленного, добавил, - но совершенно не в этом смысле.  
\- Поверю тебе на слово, но вам лучше не попадаться.  
\- А то, что?  
\- А то я расстроюсь, - как-то совершенно без ухмылок ответил Андерс.  
Митчелл даже застыл на мгновение, глядя ему в глаза, потом не выдержал и, прошептав:  
\- Дурачок ты, ну, какая Дон, я же тебя люблю, - прижал поцелуем к дверке душевой кабинки.  
\- Ты.. что? - отстранил его двумя руками от себя Андерс.  
\- Я... тебя люблю, - запинаясь повторил Митчелл.  
\- Нет, - прошептал Андерс, - ты меня обманываешь...  
\- Я... не обманываю, - посмотрел на него ирландец, - но это случайно вырвалось, я не думал об этом, правда...  
\- Миитч, - Андерс сгреб его одной рукой за голову, другой за плечи и начал беспорядочно целовать, уже горели губы и кружилась голова, они давно, покачиваясь и гладя друг друга руками, стояли под душем, в который непонятно как завалились и непонятно как включили, так и не оторвавшись друг от друга.

Митчелл прижал его к стене, вода стекала по кафелю и по его раскинутым рукам, пока ирландец выцеловывал его сгиб шеи и плечо. Андерс закинул голову, взгляд блуждал по потолку.  
\- Ты хочешь меня? - прерывисто спросил Митчелл.  
\- Да, невыносимо...  
\- Держись за мои плечи, - Андерс ощутил, что его подхватывают под бедра, и поразился нечеловеческой силе. Митчелл с такой легкостью поднял его, взрослого мужчину, будто он вообще ничего не весил.  
\- Возьми меня, мой воображаемый друг... - Андерса вело так, как наверное еще никогда, сколько он себя помнил, но не паясничать он не мог даже теперь.  
\- Джонсон, ты когда-будь договоришься во время секса...  
\- Ну, что опять не так?  
\- Укушу.  
\- Лучше трахни уже.  
\- Как только ты заткнешься — так сразу...  
\- А если такие условия мне не подхо... аааа... да, Митч, да, еще... оо, быстрее... да... какой ты большоой... обожаю тебя, давай, еще сильнее....  
\- Андеерсс, ЗАТКНИСЬ!!!  
\- Я тебя тоже люблю, идиот... Слышишь?! Ну, чего ты остановился?  
\- Кончил... от неожиданности.  
\- Ну, Миитч... твою мать... иди сюда, чудовище... Такой секс... был.  
\- Правда любишь?..  
\- Похоже на то... но с тебя минет!  
\- Эгоист несчастный...  
\- И кофе!  
\- Ночью?!  
\- И еще один заход.  
\- И еще один труп... очень симпатичный...  
\- Уж и пошутить нельзя... Иди ко мне, мокрый такой...  
За поцелуями они совершенно утратили ощущение времени и прервались только потому, что вода стала переливаться через край на пол...

 

Примечания:

*автор совершенно не помнит уже толком содержание сериала, поэтому насочинялась махровая отсебятина.  
** кажется Андерс почему-то не воздействовал на богов своим даром, но другие боги могли воздействовать своим даром друг на друга, поэтому эту несправедливость надо исправить 8)


End file.
